Power of Nine
by InAKingdomBlur
Summary: Well I was just laying down trying to sleep when this came to my head. The characters are based on my friends and me, the only difference is the bad guy. I tried to make it different so it wouldn't sound like the book or movie. I hope you enjoy this story


The Beginning

As every other day, I have been trying to run away from my nightmare. The worse thing about nightmares is that they aren't true, well sadly mine is. I have been out running these guys since I knew I could. Ever since "The Day" I have been living alone, you could say I have been living like a tramp. Well I could tell you how I ended up like this but I'm running out of time. Yes, I still go to school, because I am 13. Gotta run and save my friends because they don't know what's going on. I'm the first of nine to know our unnatural powers.

As I approached the old school, the skies turned even darker than before. I could sense them very near, and the sense made a shiver run down my back. When I entered the school, it was awfully quiet, how could that be? The school should be very loud even though some students were in class. When I turned the first corner, I heard the band room and the gym with many laughter's and screams. I started breathing normally.

"What are you doing?"

_Oh, shit forgot this school has teachers. Duh every school has teachers!_

"Oh I was heading to the orchestra room." That's where two of my friends would be, I think.

"Pass?... Hmmm Forget it. Just go to class and don't ever do this again. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

When out of site I ran to the orchestra room. There I rushed in and yelled, "Katelynn, Mary!" Both of my friends looked at me with amazement.

"We thought you were at New York?"

"What's going on, why did you just yell when you entered the room? Is something wrong Max?" my orchestra teacher asked. He was always concerned with whatever happened that might trouble us.

"No, nothing at all. Can I just have a moment to talk to them?"

"Umm... sure..."

"Hey! I wanted to tell you something and I bet you will find this crazy . . . but . . . " I went on but was interrupted.

"Tell us!" both of my friends said at once.

I explained that we needed to find the others, Nova, Skylar, Hailey, Misty, Jacky, and Mike before it was too late. Enkidu has been searching for us because we are the last of our kind. Ever since the bad things happening on Earth it hasn't been the same. Many people have randomly disappeared, many adults have been at war, and the worse thing is that people like the one in this village think it will go back to normal, it won't. The only way to go back to normal is to fight the army of wild savages that Enkidu controls. Enkidu has a special power to disappear, as though nothing has happened. It's sort of something like the Greek's use in their stories; the mist covers all the truth.

"You've got to be kidding," Katelynn said.

"Why would _I BE _kidding?"

"She does have a point . . . " Mary responded.

"Come on. We have to go get Mike and Misty from the band room. And then we need to get Nova, Skylar, Hailey, and Jacky from the art studio!" I yelled.

Growling and yells of different kinds could be heard from where we were. When we gathered all our friends, we made a stop near the science. The screams, or maybe you can say howls were very loud and very scary to hear. The wild army was in our school! I looked around frantically, there was no way out, and the rest of us haven't yet developed our powers. I then came up with an idea...

"Go to the vent!"

Everyone stared at me with a confused look, which just made things worse.

"Snap out of it! They will find us in five minutes. At least five, so everyone go to the air vent!"

Everyone tried to open the vent by kicking it or even slamming it. That's when I got frustrated. All of the sudden I kicked the door to the vent and it let us go through. Yes, we could have stayed and watch but I moved everyone inside so the army of wild creatures wouldn't find us.

When we entered the vent, the smell was so awful. It literally smelled like rotten things, which amused me. Why? Well with this smell the monsters would never find us.

"Why are you smiling?" Mike asked.

"Oh, nothing. I like smiling. Is that a problem?"I asked.

"Ewww! Gross! I just touched gum!" Skylar yelped.

Everyone laughed ,and stopped when we heard yelling from the monster that were chasing us. "Come on. We have to get out of this school. It's under attack and if we get caught . . . " I didn't dare think what would happen. All this trouble for nothing . . . I looked at one of the small walls and looked at the map.

"Ok the only secure exit is off near the exit with the star, near the art studio," I explained.

When everything was going so well, we heard a girl yell beneath us. The scene was horrible, a friend of ours has been caught by one of the wild beasts. She was being tortured, too bad they wouldn't get any information from her. Yeah, right now sounds like a time for someone to save her life, but no one will be doing that. Out of the corner I saw Mike wanting to go and fight them, he was so brave . . . but I can't lose him, they would beat him up like a rag doll. "No, don't. You can't go against them. Not like this."I whispered.

"Why not? I can fight!"

"Sorry if I bring your self-esteem down, but you are weak next to them. They will break you in half."

At that moment I think they sensed us. The savage beast dropped the girl on the floor and started sniffing through the air. Have I mentioned they are great seekers? Back in the old ages they were considered great 'detectives.' To tell you the truth their looks made them seem more terrifying than their hunting skills. They were half human half beast, and their smell . . . their smell was so horrible. They smelled like a wet dog on a hot day. Yeah, right now you must think I'm weird because I thought that, but you would think the same thing. They kinda look like trolls to tell you the truth. Big noses, small ears, they are extremely tall, yet they have small arms. If they were on a race with the fast animal, they would probably win by 10 seconds, yeah they are really fast. I motioned everyone to be very still and quiet. 1 . . . 2 . . . 3. ! "Run! Run!"I said in a quiet voice. Everyone started moving forward when I realized the beast found us. "Ahhhh!" That stupid beast broke the passage of the air vent, unfortunately I was caught but not for long. Fortunately everyone should make it out safe. Now to take this freak out.

"Hahaha! You against me? Why don't you tell one of your friends that they shouldn't send a twirp down to the battle field" That was the last fucking straw. I punched the beast right in the chest, which made him stagger to the wall. "Let's see who the small is now," I cackled. Yes now you can call me a maniac, but I guess I was born that way. "You little . . . " the beast was about to say something but I punched him right in the face. Oww! Yeah fighting crime has its losses. The beast fell backwards and I flew on top of it. I grabbed its neck and flung it to one side. The beast stared into open space and I knew I had my first kill. After that I went running down the hallways to the art studio. Luckily I didn't encounter any more beasts, because I was about to faint from seeing all the blood I have caused.

"Oh great . . . " I stopped in my tracks and stared at the art studio. "Stupid window! Now how am I supposed to get out?" Already I could see my friends waiting for me outside. They had sad worried faces, I knew they couldn't survive by themselves, I had to come out alive. That left me no choice but to run through the wall. Crash! Tiny pieces of the glass fell on the pavement outside. The tiny crystals were as if a thousand needles shot you at once, trust me that is not a nice feeling.

"Oh my! Are you ok?" Skylar asked. Everyone gathered around me. "I'm fine," I gritted through my teeth, "come on we have to go, just follow me." I actually knew what they were thinking, I could see it in their faces. "Everyone is going to be ok, they are looking for us. And yes Mike, I saved our friend." Mike gave me a concerned look, what was up with these concerned looks? As we ran down the back of the school, I could see our way to safety. The gravel under our feet kinda hurt. Swoosh, crunch, crack! A car! What was a car doing here? I thought we lost them! "Everyone take a right down through that slope!" It was an unexpected right so as we entered everyone slipped down the rocks and we landed near a tree. There we all drifted to unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, please don't die . . . " I could hear Nova crying. Why was she crying? "Uhh Nova, I'm ok." Wait, where are we? What am I doing here? "Where are we?" I yelled.<p>

"Skylar we are in the forest remember? Max tried to save us but you hit the tree really hard, I bet that's why you don't remember what happened," Nova responded.

"Where's Max?" exclaimed Mike.

"I don't know, we woke up and she wasn't with us," Hailey said.

"We have to find her, she must need our help," Mary said.

With that said everyone started looking for clues that could lead us to where Max might be. "This must be Max's footprints." Yes they were, they were hers. How did I know? I'm not sure, I guess my gut just said they were. Suddenly we heard moaning, and it came from the bottom of the slope. We all started running that we didn't realize we made it down hill five seconds or less. There in the floor was a creature that looked so fragile but yet could fight a stampede of wild savages, the creature had so many cuts throughout its body; there laid a motionless Max.

* * *

><p>"Max . . . up . . . Max!" Wah? Where am I? Who are these people? Realization hit me...Oh right, trying to escape the evil man beasts. "Uhh . . . we should get moving, walk toward the stream. That's our only exit." I said while touching the back of my head. Yep, there was dried blood back there, but only a little spot.<p>

"Where are we going?" Misty asked, "does everyone get superpowers? Where do we come from?" Ahh, my head started aching, when will she stop talking? Misty is a great friend but she just chatters too much most of the time.

"We are going to headquarters, yes everyone gets superpowers, and we come from a different galaxy millions of miles away from here! What else?" I said irritated.

"What about our parents?" Misty's last question dropped like a bomb.

There was silence...

"I don't want to talk about that right now, please no more questions," I finally said.

As soon as we reached the stream I looked around to see if anyone was following us. Good nobody was on our trail, I jumped off the edge and landed with a loud, thump! "Come on the entrance is over here!"

Mike shrugged, "Seems safe to me." With that said he jumped off and entered the sewage system. One by one everyone jumped off the edge and joined us in the sewage system. "Ewwwwwwww!" Everyone said. I smiled and just kept on walking. After what seemed like years we started to see lights up ahead. "Welcome to headquarters, a place you will call home, and possibly train for your life... if you survive"


End file.
